The present invention is directed generally to a system for treating wastewaters such as landfill leachate, hazardous waste, domestic sewage, domestic sludge, industrial sludges, food processing wastewaters, urban runoff, aquaculture wastewaters, and petroleum residuals. The invention is directed more specifically to a wastewater treatment system that employs a physio-chemical, biological apparatus, commonly referred to as “artificial wetland” or “green system”. The use of “artificial wetlands” or “green systems” for wastewater treatment has been in practice for a long time. Over the past 50 years a multitude of variations to the technology have evolved. The applicant has obtained several U.S. patents for variation of the above-described technology (i.e., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,969, 4,678,582, 4,368,120, and 4,276,164).
Conventional wastewater treatment systems rely on chemicals, and electrically driven motors and other mechanical apparatus. These elements add considerably to the cost of operating the treatment system.
Conventional wastewater treatment systems are also subject to climatic differences. In northern climates, bacterial action diminishes or ceases when air temperature drop significantly. Also plants used in the treatment systems either die or become dormant when air temperature is at or near freezing.
Another problem encountered in current wastewater treatment systems is that, over time, there is an accumulation of sludge in the flow components of the system which reduces the efficiency of the system and eventually causes the system to clog and fail. Even the most efficient systems fail to treat all of the wastewater.
What is needed is a wastewater treatment system that does not rely on chemicals, motor driven pumps or electric power.
What is also needed is a wastewater treatment system that provides substantially 100% treatment of the wastewater components.
What is further needed is a wastewater treatment system that essentially uses only sunlight and gravity as energy sources and can be used in areas where conventional wastewater treatment is neither possible nor practical.
What is still further needed is a wastewater treatment system that is economical for small as well as large applications.
What is also needed is a wastewater treatment system that biodegrades substantially all of the components in the wastewater, thereby eliminating the need for sludge disposal in landfills the production of effluent that can either be reused or returned to the environment without negative impacts.